Race Aganist Time
by GalaxyPink
Summary: Set in Season Six: In this altered reality, Prue was saved by the Avatar's and became an Avatar three years before. She is sent back home on a mission to covert Leo. Her mission goes awry when she is involved in helping save Wyatt. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a revision of my former story Coming Home. I took both of them off here because time did not allow for me to work on this fic until after graduation. So this story is back and if you would like to read and review that would be great!**

**-GP**

* * *

**( Prue's POV- Episode All Hell Breaks Loose. Year- 2001)**

* * *

_My heart pounds in my chest, as I notice the bullet speeding toward my chest. It swirls in the air; there is no way for me to stop it… No way for me to save myself- it's too late for that…. It's too late because Piper has already paid with her life. If I am to die, I would rather be dead than alive when they stick needles into my lifeless body- bleeding red- bleeding for my dead sister. _

_My hands are outstretched as the bullet is pulled towards my pounding heart. I leave my eyes open to watch it spinning faster- and faster towards me. I take in a sharp breath, probably my last breath. The bullet's speed slows- and then freezes a foot in front of me. My body trembles from the shock and my eyes travel to a form in front of me. _

_The man is tall with graying hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail. He wears a black trench coat, along with a matching shirt, and pants. He nods his head at me._

_ I tilt my head to one side and ask, " Wh--o are you?" _

_He outstretches his right hand to me and requests, " I have an offer for you, Prue; one that can save not only you but your sisters' as well."_

_I wrap my arms around my chest, which are soaked in Piper's blood. I question, " What kind of offer? And who are you?" _

_He steps forward and suggests, " I am Alpha, an Avatar- a being of celestial power. My offer for you is to become one of us;become part of our collective. There is not much time, I have the power to turn back time, but I will only allow this if you join us."_

_He wants me to join a band of celestial beings? Why am I so special? I am no longer a charmed one…. _

_I peer back at Piper's lifeless body and then back at Alpha, " Why do you want me to join you?"_

_He smiles genuinely and exclaims, " Because you are special. You were born with a talented gift- and my dear- I have seen your possible future as an Avatar, it is very fruitful. You have a choice, either I can allow that bullet to spear through your chest or I can save you." _

_I narrow my eyes at him and blow back a piece of hair in my face. " If you want me so bad, why would you allow that bullet to kill me?" _

_I shift my weight onto my right foot and then continue, " I know there is some kind of catch- there always is with any magical being. So tell me what is the catch to all of this power?"_

_He laughs out loud and suggests, " Nothing! I want to save you and your sisters'. Your family is special in so many ways! Although we do ask one thing from you- that you keep your powers from your family." _

_I tilt my head to the side and suggest, " Why must I keep this from them? They are after all, magical beings as well." _

_He smiles is gone and he replies, " We must keep our true identities' and powers a secret. You have seen this for yourself in this reality." _

_I frown at him and ask, " Will their lives be normal?" _

_Alpha turns his head and glances Piper. His eyes return to me, and I can tell he is speaking the truth. He says softly, " Yes, they will go one without knowing about your accident." _

_I nod and sigh. This all happened because of me. I need to fix this , and part of that means not being around them….. My sisters need to have a semi-normal life- especially Piper. She has wanted a normal life, a normal family and children with Leo. That is all I want for her and Phoebe. Maybe Phoebe will grow up and forget about Cole- maybe she can still find happiness with someone without magical powers. _

_I hold my hand out and then shake Alpha's hand and ask, " I have one request."_

_He eyes me carefully and says, " That depends on the request."_

_I hold back my tears and I state, " I want you to make it look like I've died. I-- have made terrible mistakes in the past- and I'm responsible for Piper's death. I want to make it right and that means a life without me in it." _

_He grimaces and then suggests, " Are you sure, you can live a normal life as a witch- you do realize that you're going to cause them suffering." _

_I nod and shake his hand. " I know that- just- make me an Avatar- before I change my mind…." _

( **Present: Year 2003)**

No!" I sat up in bed. Gasping for air, I hop out of bed and walk over to the sink. I turn the knob and allow the refreshing cold water drip down into the faucet. I dip my sweaty palms into the cool liquid and splash it across my face. I wipe my lips and gaze up at my appearance in the mirror. My short cropped black hair is sticking to my cheeks from the moisture on my face. My gray eyes flicker in the darkness and I attempt to calm my pounding heart.

_Breathe_

_Just Breathe._

Wiping my forehead from perspiration, I sigh. I dream of them so often, and so frequently now, I'm not quite sure if something isn't wrong anymore. But how can there be any danger? There are no charmed ones. They have normal lives- normal as you can be for two former charmed ones. It's been two years since I seen my sisters'. Two long years as an Avatar, working to make the collective stronger. We have killed three possible candidates because they chose death over power. They were weak-minded fools not to join us. I have no interest in murdering anyone, but we gave them a choice as they were about to die. I scoff and laugh at the memory of one such Avatar- namely Cole Turner.

Alpha had turned Cole into an Avatar and Cole somehow altered reality. I do not know of the fine details, but I know he was killed by my sisters' with the help of the Avatars. Alpha and Beta had made sure I was not involved. They have never asked me to face my family- never asked me to ask them to join us.

I cannot dwell on the forgotten past any longer, nor will I get anymore sleep tonight. I turn around and grab a pair of blue jeans, my green blouse and dress quickly. Alpha knows something- I can feel it. I usually dream of my sisters' when he has something on his mind. I'm not sure why it works this way, but it seems to follow this pattern every time. Just as I have buttoned my blouse completely, I whirl on my heels and Alpha's form appears in front of me. I reach for my jacket and pull it on as he begins, " Prue we have a mission for you."

I bend over and sit down on my bed, reaching for my boots I ask, " Another member you would like me to recruit?"

I would invite him to sit down, but I know him too well. Alpha does not care to act in any way or form human. He is a civil servant of the powers that be and nothing more.

He grimaces and suggests, " This possible candidate needs some persuasion. He is not ready as of yet to become an Avatar."

I roll my eyes at him and retort, " I am not going to use my feminine charms to recruit another member, Alpha."

He shakes his head and requests, " No- this situation is more delicate and you have expertise when it comes to this candidate."

My boots are on and I stand to my feet, and place my hands on my hips. " How is the situation delicate?"

He sighs and edges towards me. " This man must be persuaded over a longer period of time, which means you may be gone for a few months to a few years. I am not sure how long it will take to convince him to turn to our side."

Narrowing my eyes I utter, " Who is this person?"

He grimaces and says, " Leo, you're brother-in law."

My eyes widen at his response. Why would Leo be a possible candidate to join us? Has something happened to Piper?

Alpha notices my discomfort and reassures, " He is not in harms way, although he is very powerful- and has a future ahead of him. He is the one who will bring us to our full potential, but it is going to take some time- that is why I need you."

I stifle my laughter and then sarcastically state, " You want me to recruit him? You want me to face the family I left behind- that thought I had died!"

" Yes- you have no choice in the matter," He requests.

I shake my head and shout, " Do you have any idea how they will react? They'll want to know where I've been! How am I suppose to get through to them?"

He shrugs, " You will, you succeed, according to my calculations."

I bite my lip and spit out, " Okay- I'll do this for you, but after this all is over, I want their memories erased- except Leo's. Do you understand?"

He nods and suggests, " It's almost morning, perhaps you should begin your quest."

I nod and disperse, focusing my energy on returning to the place I once lived in. My eyes fall onto the crimson painted Manor.

" Welcome Home Prue," I utter as I watch the morning sun's rays fall over the Manor.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next installment to this revision. Please R&R.**

**-GP**

**Chapter 2**

( **Paige's POV- Manor) **

I roll my eyes as Chris begins to whine and complain about how he is all right. The man thinks he's indestructible- I find him irritable and flammable. " Chris, we are going to sweat it, someone tried to kill you," I point out as I slam the book shut.

He places his hands on his chest and retorts, " See? Look at me not a scratch."

Phoebe sighs and then suggests, " I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to catch some shut eye before work."

I cover my mouth to keep myself from yawning and reply, " Look it's really too early for us to look for the demon at this hour. Pheebs is right, we should all get some shut eye and wait for the demon to find Chris again."

Piper nods in response and replies, " I should get Wyatt up. Leo's going to be picking him up soon."

Chris holds out his hands and agrees with us, " See? You guys have more important things to do than worry about me, okay? So why don't you get some sleep and work on this later if the demon shows up again."

I shrug and turn to my sisters. " Is this a sound plan you guys?"

They both nod and Phoebe gets up and is ready to follow me out the door, when Piper requests, " Pheebs, could I talk with you, before you get some shut eye?"

I wave at them and follow Chris out the attic doorway and down the steps. I watch Chris' back as he takes each step at a time. His shoulders bob with each step, and I notice him holding onto the banister tightly, while flinching with every step. He was injured in the attack….

I stop as on the stairs and complain to him, " Not a scratch eh? Then how come you're holding onto the banister to tight?"

Chris' movements halt and he turns his head to the side. His breathing is labored and he snaps, " I'm fine Paige- stop trying to mother me."

I place a hand on his left shoulder, he winces at my actions and I step down so I am the step behind him. I lean closer to him and press my hand onto his shoulder. He inhales sharply and I utter, " You're not invincible ya know. If you would just let me- and my sisters' help you-"

He whirls around, and there is anger in his gray eyes. He removes my hand from his shoulder and snaps, " I don't need you're help! My life is of no importance all right? I have taken care of myself for a long time now. I don't need your sympathy nor your help."

I narrow my eyes and retort, " Well maybe you should start."

His jaw flinches and then he begins to walk down the steps again. I follow hot on his heels, complaining, " If you would just allow us to h-"

I cut myself off when I notice a woman standing in the foyer. She turns and eyes me and Chris as we step off the steps. Her charcoal colored hair is spiked around her chin and she wears a simple jacket, shirt and jeans. Her eyes are about the same color as Chris' and she eyes me with suspicion.

Her hands go up and she asks, " Are Piper or Phoebe here?"

I tilt my head to peer over at Chris and ask, " Who are you?"

She crosses her hands over her chest and says, " An old friend, is one of them home. I really need to speak to one or either of them. It is of great importance."

I narrow my eyes at her and reply, " Really? It must be an emergency, since you're here at five o'clock in the morning."

She clenches her jacket sleeve with her left hand. Her bodily expression shows she is anxious. Her mouth forms a grimace and then repeats, " Can I please speak to Piper or Phoebe?"

I cross my own arms and suggest, " I don't think that would be wise."

Her own eyes glare at me and she taunts, " I don't think it is wise for you to threaten me."

I take a step toward her and Chris does the same. He asks her, " I think you should leave."

She rolls her light eyes at him and snaps, " Stay out of this junior, this is between me and-"

I finish for her, " Paige, who agrees with junior over here."

She eyes and turns her attention fully back onto me. " I need to speak to Piper or Phoebe now. This is not a request."

I shake my head and retort, " As I said before, if you don't leave I'll make you leave."

She shrugs and then her hand flies up. She moves her hand to the left and I feel my body crumble and follow her orders. My feet slide from underneath me and my body hit's the glass vase on the table in the foyer. I hiss from the pain and then call out, " Vase!"

I aim the vase for her head and it slams into the right side of her head. She yelps in pain and grabs the side of her head. She attempts at telekinetically throwing me into the staircase, but before she can , I call out with my arm stretched out, " Lamp!"

The lamp from the corner table flies threw the air and bashes her in the head again. This time she bangs into the nearest wall and slides down the wall. Chris reaches her first and clutches onto her, so she cannot move and demands, " Who the hell are you?"

" Paige? What the hell is going on?" Phoebe calls as she comes scrambling down the stairs, Piper is right behind her.

They reach the end of the steps and eye Chris hovering over a woman. Phoebe stands over by me and asks, " Did she attack Chris?"

I shake my head, " No, she attacked me, she was trying to contact you and Piper for some reason. The bitch attacked me before I could stop her. She must be either a witch or demon because she has telekinesis."

Chris speaks up louder this time demanding, " I asked you a question. Who are you and what do you want with Piper and Phoebe?"

Piper begins to step forward and suggests to Chris, " I'll handle this- you step back and let me take care of it."

Chris steps back and Piper's eyes fall on the woman as she asks, " Now I'm not as nice as my white lighter here, I'll just blow a piece off at a time- until you-"

Her mouth stops moving and she remains froze in her position. The woman sat crumbled on the floor, wiping her blood from her brow. Her lips tremble and she utters one word, " Piper."

Phoebe and I glance at Piper and then back at the woman on the floor. Phoebe gasps and I can see tears welling up in her eyes. Who the hell is this woman? Piper and Phoebe act like they actually know her….

" Prue?" Phoebe gasps and steps near Piper.

I stand there unable to breath. This- woman whom I just attacked is--- my older sister? But Prue died- two years ago- how is this even a possibility?

I step forward and claim, " You- you can't be Prue. We buried her two years ago! You're tricking us!"

Piper steps back and " Prue" frowns at me. She gets up and brushes off her wounds, as if they didn't hurt her. She touches Phoebe's shoulder and looks her in the eyes. " Pheebs, it's me."

Phoebe's lips tremble and then shatters the distance between them and hugs her sister close. Phoebe lets the certainty sink in and sobs into her big sister's shoulder. Phoebe is unaware that Prue is shedding the same tears on her own shoulder.

"I missed you so much," Phoebe exclaims joyfully.

"I missed you too sis, " Prue announces, she eyes me and Piper and gestures for Piper to come over there. " Piper- it's really me. I'm here alive and with you."

Piper lets out an anguished sob and enfolds Prue in a hug around her and Phoebe. They sob into each other's shoulders', while I watch this all play out. Chris stands by me and watches in amazement as well. He eyes me and whispers, " Whose Prue?"

I glance up at him and respond, " She's our- eldest sister. Did you not read up on us before you came back from the future? She died two years ago from a demonic attack…. How this is possible, I have no idea."

Prue watches me speak to Chris and then lets go of Piper and Phoebe. She steps forward and frowns at me, arms crossing over her chest. " And Paige- who are you I might ask?"

Piper and Phoebe eye each other and each take one of Prue's hands. Piper eyes me and then suggests, " Why don't we adjourn to the living room, and fill ya in."

Without protest, Prue allows them to drag her into the living room and place her on the couch, snug between the two of them. I try not to laugh at the scene as I plop down into one of the chairs. As Prue is situated, Chris requests, " I think you guys need to catch up, so I'm going to head out."

He moves his arms by his side and leans against the doorway. Prue eyes him and asks, " How bout an introduction before you take off?"

He rolls his eyes and Piper states, " Chris is our white lighter. He's a neurotic pain in our asses from the future- a future who have no clue about, because he won't tell us about it."

Prue eyes Chris and says, " Maybe I'll get that story outta of ya, I'm not as comprising as these two."

Chris rolls his eyes at her and suggests, " Nice meeting you Prue, and hope you're not here when I get back." He orbs out before Prue can reply.

As the white lights disperse from where Chris use to stand, Prue turns her eyes on me. " So Paige tell me about yourself."

I bite my lip and look at my other two sisters' for support. Piper's eyes acknowledge my hesitation but approves of my choice in words. Phoebe's eyes shine with approval as well.

" I'm- well your younger sister," I blurt out, watching and waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widen- more like become large circles of the sea. " I-- what?"

I inhale sharply and state, " Our- mother had an affair with her white lighter Sam- I'm the product of their affair."

Prue's jaw drops a few inches and she stammers out, " I- I knew she had an affair with Sam- but I never suspected they had produced a child. You're half witch and half white lighter then?"

I nod. Piper smiles and finishes for me, " She found us after you - died."

Piper's smile fades and then she questions, " How did you not die? I mean Prue we pulled your body from the wreckage…."

Prue cuts her off and suggests, " I--I look, I'm have no explanation for any of you. I-I can't reveal anything- in fact I'm going to have to be like Chris and not tell you any more. The fact of the matter is that I'm here- now and alive for now that is all you need to know."

I move in my seat and eye her carefully, " Really? So you have no explanation for where you have been for these past two years?"

She shrugs at me- like I'm a stranger to her- in her house. Anger flares in my stomach and I stand to my feet and snap, " Do you have any idea what you put Phoebe and Piper through? I watched them grieve for you and you don't have any explanation to give them?"

Prue sighs and looks at our sisters- no her sisters, or at least the two she grew up with. " Phoebe, Piper- I cannot answer your questions and I'm sorry for the pain I caused- but you have to respect my privacy as well- there are things I've been through I'm afraid to speak of."

My eyes blaze over as I hear Phoebe speak for both her and Piper. " We understand your silence- this is a quite a shock for one day. But I hope with some time-"

I cut her off my barking out, " You two are going to just sit there and respect her choice to not answer your questions? This- this is unbelievable!"

Phoebe stands to her feet and crosses the room and pats my shoulder. I whirl on my feet and head for the door. I can't stay here and watch them act like this. I know Piper is going through a tough time with trying to date Greg and all, and Phoebe is struggling to be with Jason overseas- but this is ludicrous!

Phoebe follows hot on my trail as I open the door to the Manor. She tries to stop me by pleading, " Paige-listen this is just a lot to sink in- she just needs time to tell us."

I huff out as I glance at her worried eyes. " Really? Is this how you look at it? You're accepting her in without any explanations- no questions asked, this isn't right."

She clasps her hands together and replies, " You don't know Prue- like we do-"

I cut her off and scoff, " You're right I don't. And you're making it sound like I don't have a say in this."

She sighs and explains, " Look- we know what she wants- and you do have a say-"

I cut her off by holding up my hand, my voice blazing, " Call me when my sisters' get back from vacation would you?"

Without waiting on her to reply, I slam the door in her face and walk out.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**( Chris' POV)**

I orb into the park, and with every last inch I can feel my powers growing weaker. Paige had been right- I was wounded in the attack. I inhale a shallow breath- whatever Bianca managed to do to me, could kill me. Somehow Wyatt managed to persuade her back to his side…

I shudder at the thought. Bianca is strong- she doesn't give up and she won't stop until she has me. I can't place the sisters' in jeopardy- they are part of my future. I lean back onto the bench behind me, and wince at every movement made. This wasn't the plan; I asked Bianca to wait for me- wait for me to alter our futures' for the better. There is no one else now who can save Wyatt- I'm the only damn hope he has.

I stifle my laugh at this thought. I'm Wyatt's only hope- sounds ironic to me. Who am I kidding? Everyone in my family died because they wouldn't join him: Aunt Paige- Aunt Phoebe and Mom- my cousins- everyone is dead….

" You really shouldn't try to orb anymore ya know - it could kill ya?" Her voice sends chills down my arms. I turn my head to the right and she stands there in her beauty.

Her thick red hair sways around her shoulders as she places her hands on her hips and walks towards me. Her hips sway in a way, I remembered at one time turned me on. At one time this beauty was the object of my desire- five months ago she had been against Wyatt's ideals.

I gulp down the agony that washes over me. Her betrayal beats on my heart, as much as the memory of watching my brother murdered in front of me. I keep my eyes lowered, I cannot look upon her captivating caramel gaze without her knowing how much anguish she has caused me. I pause before I answer her query, " Is that what you want?"

My voice sounds thick with angst, and weak to my own ears.

She sashays around me and snickers at my comment. " If that is what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back."

I keep my eyes lowered and staring off in one direction as she circles me. I force my voice to stay steady and question, " How'd you know I'd be here?"

Her quirk response comes from behind me. " Same way you knew I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot- isn't it?"

I flinch at her quirk and shake my head in protest. My insides scream at her-

_Traitor._

_How can I still love someone who betrays me?_

My eyes drift up to meet her's. She needed to see how much pain this is causing me; ; let her know how much I hate him for doing this to her. Her eyes shine of no emotion of sympathy nor anger. They are of murky substance- more a mixture of mud.

" No, this is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember."

Her eyes fill with sarcasm and her eyes fall in on the fountain in front of us. " We were naïve' to think we could change anything. To stop him?"

There had to be a part of her that still loves me- has to be a part of her that knows this isn't right! I accuse, " You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't."

She turns back to me and retorts, " Well I do now."

I breathe in sharply from the stale air, and her words ripping into my skin- just as her powers had a few hours before. I snap out, " What happen to you Bianca? How'd he turn you back?"

She leans closer to the bench and places her left knee on it's frame. She leans into her placed knee and suggests, " That is not important. What is important is that I was interrupted of stripping you of your powers and if I don't finish what I started then you'll die soon. Think of it as an infection. And I'm the only one with the antidote."

I turn my gaze back on her and retort, " Here or there. I'm dead anyway."

Her mood does not change at my accusations. I don't trust Wyatt's deals. He never means a word or promise to anyone. He only manipulates people for his own dealings, and when he's done with them- no matter what their relation- he disposes of them.

" No. He gave me his word, he wouldn't hurt you. But please Chris- don't make this any harder than it has to be," She demands calmly.

Her hand reaches for my chest. I try to orb, but she grabs a hold of me and shoves me back onto the bench. Her eyes catch my gaze as she says, " This is going to hurt a lot- but let me finish this so I can take you home."

I grunt as she forces her hand into my chest. I shudder and attempt to bite back the screams. I shut my eyes from the pain and then I feel nothing-

* * *

**( Cadence's POV)**

I watch their conversation from my hiding spot. I know Bianca and Chris' spots as well as they do. Chris is bent over in pain as Bianca slides in for the finishing of her job. I know it is time to save him. I bolt out of my hiding spot and flick my wrists to blow her ass away. It will distract her long enough for me to grab him and run. Her form dissipates and I reach Chris' side. He groans in pain and has fallen unconscious. I touch his arm and orb us to the Manor. My eyes open and notice the living room in front of me. I hear voices speaking in low tones and then they stop as they hear the sounds of orbing fill the room.

A voice I know by heart echoes in my ears, " Chris?"

I whirl around- already on my knees and look up. My mom-, Aunt Phoebe and a woman I do not recognize are standing around me. Piper is about to say something to me, when I cut her off, " Look Piper- I don't have time to explain- please Chris is hurt. Someone help me get him on the couch."

The woman with black spiked hair kneels down and helps me drag Chris'- not so light ass to the couch. I grunt as I lay his feet on the end of the couch and turn back to the sisters'. They check me out as much as I do them. Piper stands with her arms crossed with a skeptical look on her face. Her hair is much longer than I remember, and her deep brown eyes are focused on me. She is just as lovely and caring as I remember her…. I gulp- it has been nine years since her death. Nine long and painful years since I was fourteen years of age.

My eyes set on Phoebe. Her hair is very short, maybe an inch or two longer than the woman who helped me with Chris. Her brown eyes stare back at me- Angie looked so much like her….

Then there is the woman with cropped black hair. Her eyes are a crystal gray and she looks utterly annoyed by my presence. For what reason- I dare not ask her. She has a power radiating off her that smells of a foul stench- one I don't like.

My eyes settle on Piper again as she asks, " Let me guess- you're about to tell us you're from the future- and you can't tell us a damn thing because it's against the rules."

I smirk at her comment. It was always like her to make such a comment- never not to the point. She always had a point to make….

I nod and then respond, " I couldn't say it any better"

Her eyebrow arches and she asks, " How do you know Chris?"

Phoebe adds in, " Yeah- how is it you knew he was in trouble- how do we know you're not the one after him?"

I hold up my hands at her accusations and announce, " One question at a time." I pause and turn back to Piper. " I-'m- well- he's sort of like my brother- but my best friend as well."

I turn to Phoebe and claim, " And I if I were after Chris- it would be suicidal for me to bring him back here to the Manor. Look Phoebe I'm here to help. I know of the demon whose after him, and I can help you vanquish her sorry ass."

Piper narrows her eyes and suggests, " I killed her last night."

I shake my head and proclaim, " No- Bianca is a Phoenix demon, she has the power to reform. To vanquish her you'll need the power of three. Now where is Paige?"

I look around the room. Paige was missing- she should be here. I followed them last night into P3- she should have been with them.

The woman who had not spoken since my arrival, informs me, " Whoa there sister- why don't you tell us you're name first- and then we can go on to vanquish this- demon."

My eyes land back on her and I inform her, " I'm Cadence and as you already know from the future."

She frowns at my sarcasm, and eyes Piper. " Can we trust her?" She asks.

I place my hands on my hips and retort, " Can we trust you? And you happen to be?"

The woman narrows her eyes which have a slivery icy tip to them. The glare all about makes me want to steer clear of her in any way or form. She snaps, " I'm Prue- the eldest of the Charmed Ones. And my sisters' trust me."

Prue? I remember Mom mentioning once about one of my Aunts dying years before any of us were born. But is this her? I glare right on back and demand, " So where's Paige? I know she's a Charmed one too. She should have been here."

Phoebe coughs and gains our attention. " We- well- Prue just arrived before you did- and Paige- she left because of an argument."

I sigh and instruct, " Then we need to find her and bring her back here. It's going to take the power of three to-"

Prue cuts me off. " We have the power of three. Now why don't you tell us what we need to vanquish her sorry ass."

I step forward and retort, " Okay fine- we'll do it your way but- stay out of my face."

She doesn't move until Phoebe breaks up a possible argument. She presses her fingers to my arm as well as Prue's and states, " Break it up. We have to work together okay?"

Prue steps back and then Phoebe says, " Cadence tell us what you-" She stops mid-sentence and leans forward on couch's arm chair.

Piper questions, " What is it?"

She kneels forward in front of Chris. I peer down at him and watch him tremble as if he's having a nightmare. She takes his hand and declares, " Oh my god, he loves her."

I shudder at her admission. Of course he loves that witch… His armor broke long before he came back to the past. I warned him of her possible ties to Wyatt, I knew he was falling into Wyatt's clutches. He knows Wyatt will use any knowledge he is aware of to kill us.

Prue asks, " Who Bianca?"

Phoebe's voice is a mere whisper as she answers, " Yeah- she broke his heart."

Chris' head shudders in a dream-like state. I am fully aware of how she broke his heart. I can feel people's emotions- just like Phoebe can. My eyes stare at my friend as his hand turns over and reveals his engagement ring to the trio standing here with me. His whole body rakes of agony and his heart radiates of the treason Bianca has done. I gasp at my own chest. Chris and I have been bonded from the time we were born. We could have been twins if it weren't for….

My thoughts are cut off by Phoebe saying, " Engagement ring."

Prue folds her hands across her chest and suggests, " Obviously an achromous split."

Piper takes the ring and says, " Well, at least we have something to scry with to find her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion, in case she's not willing to help. I'm going to scry for her, and call Leo. Maybe he can heal his wound."

I nod and shudder at the thought of seeing Dad again. I haven't seen him since the day mom was killed by the Avatars….

" Cadence?" Piper's voice calls.

I whirl around ask, " Yeah?"

She gestures to the dining room. " Could you possibly orb to Paige and bring her back here?"

I smile at her and answer, " Sure- Piper."

She nods and I orb out.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the next part of the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**( Paige's POV- Richard's House)**

* * *

I slam the door behind me and place my jacket on the hook to my left. Richard's sleeping form appears from out of his bedroom and he yawns and asks, " Where have you been all night?

I clench my fists and whirl back around and bark out, " My sisters' are acting like naïve idiots! And I can't talk sense into either one of them!"

Richard takes a step back and asks softly, " Whoa- what happened? Did you tell them your moving out?"

I shake my head and take a few deep breaths to cool down. I plop down in a chair near the kitchen's entrance and utter, " My long lost sister- apparently didn't die. She just shows up this morning and takes over. Piper and Phoebe told her that they understand she needs time to explain how she survived and I yelled at them."

I throw my hands up in the air in frustration and continue, " And Phoebe had the nerve to tell me that they know Prue so well! She's been gone for two years and all of a sudden because of her damn presence in their lives, she thinks she can show up and continue her life from where she left off!"

Richard's hands go up in front of him and he instructs, " Okay- hold on a second- you're long lost dead sister is back from the dead?"

I nod too pissed off to say anymore. He blinks a few times and then says, " Phoebe and Piper just brushed you off? Perhaps Prue put a spell on them?"

I narrow my eyes at him and reply, " Not sure if that's possible, but it's a thought…."

I drift off as orb lights appear in the room. A woman, who must be a white-lighter turns to me and Richard and says, " Hi- Paige, your sisters' sent me- they need your help-"

I cut this stranger off. " Hold up- who the hell are you?"

She sighs and says, " I'm a friend of Chris' from the future. Look there'll be more time to explain all this to you after we get back to the house."

I shake my head. " I'm not going back there. That- bitch is in my house and thinks she knows what she's doing."

The woman grimaces at me and I eye her appearance. She reminds me of someone…. I observe her appearance and features a bit more. Her eyes are sliver hues around a fairly pale face. Her chestnut hair is straight and is cut to her shoulders. Her nose is small and her lips form a thin line. I can't place it on it, but I know her from somewhere….

My thoughts are cut off by her response, " I don't trust Prue either, but this isn't the time or place to bicker about it. Chris is in trouble and needs our help. If I know what Bianca's next move is, then she'll figure out some way to spell you guys to get to him."

I hold up my hands and utter, " Who's Bianca?"

Her eyes fall onto Richard and she says, " She's a demonic hit man after Chris. The person who hired her wants him dead."

My eyes widen and ask, " That doesn't make any sense- Chris is a white-lighter who would hire someone to kill him?"

She bites her lip, as if she wants to say more but is not permitted to. Her eyes drift over to Richard and he suggests, " Paige maybe this is important, why don't you go with-"

The woman answers, " Cadence."

Richard finishes, " Okay- go with Cadence and help your sisters vanquish this demon."

I huff out a groan and know he's right. I guess I could put aside my dislike for my eldest sister for a few hours…. I stretch out my tired arms and then stand to my feet. I take Cadence's hand and orb out with her.

* * *

**( Manor)**

* * *

We orb into the Manor and find Phoebe and Prue standing over Chris- watching him. Phoebe shushes Prue as she watches Chris say something in his sleep. " What do I tell them?"

Prue and Phoebe turn as they notice us in the room. I cross my arms as I watch Chris sleeping on the couch. I ask looking over at Phoebe, " Has he said anything that would help us find her?"

Phoebe attempts at smiling and shrugs, " No, he's been speaking about nonsense things, almost as if he's reliving moments with Bianca."

Puzzled I ask, " Reliving? Do they have a love affair or something?"

Phoebe nods and declares, " I never get a reading off of him, but from out of nowhere I felt this strong love coming from him. He's in pain. She betrayed him somehow."

I peer down at Chris again and then my eyes catch Prue's. She looks away and back at Cadence. " Is there anything you know about their relationship that might help us find her?"

Cadence's bites her lip, and informs us, " I know little about her. She was hired to kill him back three years ago- I mean three years prior to my time. She doesn't talk about her past. All I know is, who she's working for has her trying to bring Chris in. You see we have a few demonic powers in our future that don't exactly like Chris…."

She drifts off and I state, " Okay do we have anything we can scry with?"

Prue narrows her eyes at me and declares, " Piper already has that under control: she's scrying for her now. We really didn't need your help."

Phoebe stands up and eyes Prue and I. I know she can feel the emotions sparking between us. This woman had no right to tell me where I shouldn't and should be. She may be kin to me, but she's about to get yelled at. Phoebe places a hand on my shoulder and says, " Paige just breathe please, you're gonna explode if you don't and this isn't the time or place."

Prue backs down and agrees, " Phoebe's right, we have to work together, but I'm sure Paige will leave after we'll all done, since she can't understand my privacy."

I shoot daggers at her with my eyes and she stares right on back. This is not how I pictured my eldest sister to be- such a bitch….

Piper enters the room and announces, " Well I found Bianca. She's at an apartment complex. Glad to see you Paige."

I try to smile at her, and then Phoebe hands over a potion to me and Prue. " Okay we have the potion made. After we orb over there I'm gonna-"

Phoebe stops mid-sentence and I can feel something change in the room. I smile at her, feeling giddy all of a sudden. I feel the sudden urge to tell my sisters' that I'm moving in with Richard!

Cadence has a worried expression on her face. I have no idea why she's so worried, we're all just fine! She asks Phoebe, " You're gonna what?"

I answer for Phoebe, " I'm gonna move into Richard's house."

Piper looks over at me and says happily, " Are you? Good for you."

Phoebe jumps in, " That's a great idea and I think I'm gonna go check out what's going on in Hong Kong."

I shake my head in agreement and say, " Cool."

Prue eyes the three of us and states, " Hang on a second, this isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell. You have to fight this."

Phoebe grins at our sister and claims, " How can you fight you're heart?"

Piper adds in, " Or you're hormones."

I stare off into space and utter, " Yeah."

Phoebe turns to me and requests, " Will you drop me off on your way to Richard's?"

My smile widens and I reply, " I would love to."

Cadence looks on with horror as we orb out in front of her. I don't know what her problem is, this is such a great revelation for me and Phoebe!

* * *

**( Prue's POV)**

* * *

I groan as I watch both of my younger sisters' orb out. Bianca must have some kind of spell, and it wouldn't have effected me because of my Avatar powers. This day is getting worse by the hour. Alpha never told me that there were children from the future involved in all of this! How could I have gotten myself mixed up with this? My job is to watch Leo and so far, I have wasted several hours trying to help junior on the couch!

Cadence's lips grimace and she watches Piper fly off into the other room, apparently ready to do- wait a second she said something about her hormones! Oh- I don't want to walk in on her and Leo- I shudder at the thought. Cadence looks back at me and asks, " So why weren't you effected by the spell?"

I frown upon hearing this and reply, " Perhaps the spell was meant for them, and that's why I didn't feel any effect."

Her from deepens and she adds, " I don't know you, but I know this- I don't trust you and I don't think the sisters' should either."

I place my hands on my hips and mutter, " Really? Look who's talking future girl. You just show up unannounced claiming to be from the future. If it makes you feel any better, I truly don't want to be here."

She steps forward and snaps, " Then why don't you just leave, hmm?"

I shake my head and retort, " I'll leave on my own accord, but for now you'll do as I say, got it?"

Her eyebrow shoots up in curiosity, " Really? And what would you have me do?"

I reach around and grab my jacket, " Stay here and keep an eye on your friend over there."

She follows me as I trail towards the doorway. Piper is on her way out and she smiles as I follow her out the door. I call behind me, " I'm going to track down this demon and take care of her."

I snap the door shut behind me and as soon as Piper is clear of me, I shimmer out

* * *

.

( **Cadence's POV- Manor)**

* * *

I watch Prue snap the door shut in my face. Something about her just makes me want to vomit. She's here for another reason then have a nice little reunion with her sisters', but I can't figure that out until I help save Chris. I whirl around and watch Chris tossing and turning in his sleep. Someone shimmers into the room and before I can react, I feel a foot hit my face and I go flying backwards into the wall. My head hits the wall and the last thing I see is Bianca hovering over Chris' form on the couch.

( Few Hours Later…)

I moan from the pain in my head. I feel someone pat my cheek lightly. My eyes flicker open and all four charmed sisters' stand in front of me. " What happened?" I moan out, as I hold onto my head.

Paige helps me up and utters, " Bianca, she cast an inhibition spell on us. She took Chris I see."

I glare at her and get up with her help and wince at the pain. " Do we know where she took him?"

Prue nods, " Yes, she took him to her mother's place, and is planning on taking him back the future with her."

I glance over at Prue and utter, " Then get's get going before she takes him back to a future that isn't as nice as this one."

I grab Piper's hand, along with Prue's reluctantly and orb them out. Paige does with the with Phoebe.

* * *

**( Chris' POV)**

* * *

I quiver underneath the spell holding me down. My eyes stay closed as Bianca drains me of my remaining powers. As she pulls her hand away from my chest, I force my eyes open to watch her.

" Slow Breaths," She soothes.

I clench my jaw as I inhale slowly, to keep my heart from banging out of my chest. My eyes watch her's and then I protest, " What did you do to me?"

Her jaw clenches and she bites down on her teeth. She does this when she gets aggravated with me. Her brown eyes blaze with fury and she claims, " I just saved your life."

I retort, " By taking away my powers?"

Her eyes blaze through mine, while she gets up and turns to the back wall of the apartment we are currently in. She tosses the picture frame on the wall and it cracks as it hit's the carpeted floor. I watch her do this and then declare, " How are you gonna bring me back anyway? That spells a one way door, it only goes backwards in time."

She begins drawing our portal home, and says back, " He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways."

I choke back my snicker. Wyatt had more important things to do besides create a new spell to come and bring my ass back to the future. There is more to all of this- what I'm not sure of….

I reply back, " Really? I'm touched."

She stops drawing and turns her head back to face me. " You should be. He's gone through a lot of trouble to get you back."

This time I don't hold back my snicker and spit out, " Yeah, I see that."

Her body whirls around and she walls towards me. " You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris. But this really is for the best."

I snort and utter, " Oh really? How's that?"

Her eyes narrow and blaze her fury directed all on me. " Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring home is a body."

She finds this all amusing? She wants to see me come home in a body bag? After everything we meant to each other? How could she do this to me! My heart is ripping in my chest, a dull throbbing agony that spreads through my fingers tips ; as I reach for the very item I gave her to prove my love and devotion to her: her engagement ring. I pull it out of my pocket and state firmly, " It doesn't matter anymore. There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway."

I fling her ring onto the coffee table in front of me and lean back. Her eyes shoot balls of fire at me, if she wanted to kill me with her gaze she would have succeeded. She turns back to her workings and begins drawing once again.

I stand to my feet and watch her for a few minutes as she finishes the triqutra that will be our portal home. I pace back and forth all the while thinking of why Wyatt would send her back here. There is something else I'm missing… There has to be… What is Wyatt truly after? I'm no one to him- okay a former member of his family, but there is something else. Perhaps I can figure it out if I go back with Bianca…..

I halt my tracks and blurt out, " You think I'm going to jump into this thing like before?"

She snaps back, " Not without a fight, no."

I shake my head, and whirl around and demand, " How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend that we never meant anything to each other!"

She grimaces and snaps, " I don't have any choice."

I step forward, looking her in the eyes and plead, " Bianca please don't do this. Don't give up on everything we fought for."

Her eyes fall onto the floor and then her eyes turn back to me, and just for a moment I see a flicker of the old Bianca in her eyes. She replies, " I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way. Ready?"

I hear the sounds of orbing behind me. I know the sisters' would find me by scrying with the ring I let them borrow. Piper calls out, " Hey future girl."

Piper throws the vial, which I'm sure contains the vanquishing potion for Bianca. Bianca reacts with the same motions that Piper does and throws her dagger at her. She shimmers out and holds the knife up to Piper's throat. I gulp down the harsh feelings of terror and eye the other three sisters' in the room. Then my eyes fall onto another person who I haven't seen in over five months. Her eyes roam over me as I do the same. Her eyes are the same sliver, although I can see the emotion of our reunion in her eyes. She thought I was possibly dead….

Her mouth forms a thin grimace as I watch her.

_How'd you get here?_

Her body does not move or express any of the emotion in her thoughts.

_I tracked Bianca down. I knew she was after you, so I came back to stop her. Apparently I arrived too late._

_You're never too late Cade. _

_There's now way to get you out of this mess._

_I have a plan, just not sure if it's going to work._

_Sounds like most of your plans._

My eyes fall on Paige as she takes a step forward to help Piper. Bianca chides her and states, " I can kill her in half the time it takes you to think about it."

Paige backs off and retorts, " Yeah well we still have enough potion to vanquish you."

Bianca keeps her eyes locked on Piper as she curtly says, " Maybe, but then you will really have to hope the power of two will do. Won't you Paige. Oh you'd be surprised what is in the history books. Now put the vials down slowly."

I gulp as Prue, Piper and Paige lower the potion vials onto the floor. Cadence's hands tremble at her side, as she watches the scene play out. If something were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself….

I plead with Bianca, " Bianca- please don't. Let her go and I promise that I'll go with you."

Paige eyes them and protests, " Chris what are you doing?"

I ignore Paige's request and keep my eyes fixated on Bianca's back and Piper's solemn face. She is fairly calm for one that could be all so close to her demise. My voice is raspy as I plead with Bianca, " If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it."

Phoebe flings her arms out and eyes Cade and asks, " What is he talking about?"

She shrugs and then suggests, " You'll see someday, trust me."

Bianca sneers at Cade and then brings her dagger to her side. She steps back and turns her back on them.

Prue declares, " Piper freeze them!"

I can feel Piper's shaking breaths as she realizes that her powers didn't effect either one of us. " Uh- Okay- I get why she didn't freeze, but I don't get why he didn't freeze."

Phoebe stammers out, " I guess he'd have to be-"

I turn to them and cut Phoebe off abruptly announce, " I'd have to be a witch too? That's right- part witch- part white lighter. Just like you Paige."

Paige's jaw clenches and she demands, " You lied to us?"

I announce, " I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me."

Prue narrows her eyes and snaps, " Trust you?"

I sigh. " It doesn't matter now."

Piper blinks several times, a sign that she is irritated with this situation. I feel the same way, if I could express that to her somehow I would. She declares, " So you're just gonna leave?"

I snap at her, " I don't have a choice. She stripped me of my powers. Looks like Leo's going to have to fix that floor board without me."

Out of the corner of my eyes I watch Cade and speak into her mind.

_Jump through the portal when we leave. _

_Okay…. you want me to follow you back?_

_Yeah- trust me I think I know what I'm doing._

I turn to Bianca and claim, " Let's go."

Her hand waves in front of the portal and then we turn and walk through…..

* * *

**( Cadence's POV)**

* * *

I don't know what exactly Chris has planned but I better follow through on my part. He and Bianca cross over through the beaming blue light and I rush and leap through the portal without looking back.

I land with a thud and my eyes fall onto the man standing in front of Bianca and Chris.

I utter two words to him. " Hello Wyatt."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n - I really was amazed at how many people reviewed or put this story on their alerts list! Like wow! Anyway, I had to scan in my printed copy of this chapter because I did not have another version saved on my computer or on a disk! So that is why the update is coming now! If you would like for me to continue with this story please review! **

**Thank you,**

**GP**

* * *

( **Paige's POV)

* * *

**

I watch Phoebe's hands turn the pages in the book of shadows as she complains, " There's got to be a spell  
in here."

I stretch out my arm and answer back, " To take us to the future? I don't think so."

" How did we get to the future five years ago?" Prue asks Leo, as they both pace the attic.

Leo suggests, " The Elders made it happen and it was a unique situation, so it's not possible to do now."

" This isn't?" I snap out, as my fists hit the book of shadows .

Chris has been there protecting us these last few months; if we can do anything it would be to help him  
now. However this is near impossible without a spell to take us to the future.

Leo flings out his arms and suggests, " I want to save him, too, but there's nothing I can do."

Phoebe slams the book shut and I flinch at her tone, " I don't know if I want to save him or kick his ass."

Prue shrugs and declares, " Maybe we're not meant to save him. Have you thought of that?"

I narrow my eyes at her and state, " Chris has done a lot of good, while you've been doing whatever you've  
been doing these last two years, okay? He's saved our asses plenty of time to count."

She halts her pacing, and I swear the gray in her eyes is like a raging storm on an ocean. She steps forward  
and crosses her arms around her chest; dictating, " I understand that, but he apparently has lied to you. I  
don't believe anything he says. And why would he need to come back here anyway? What is his purpose?"

Before I can purpose anything, Leo comes to my rescue and says, " Prue, you don't understand Chris'  
reasoning's for coming back to the past. He came back here to help protect Wyatt."

Prue turns to look at Leo and questions, " Now who is Wyatt? I don't understand why he would try to save-"

I cut her off snapping, " Wyatt would be your nephew, Leo and Piper's son."

Her eyes widen, and for a moment; just a spare moment there is a spark of a smile. She eyes Piper and  
says, " You have a son? I thought you seen a little girl in your future?"

Piper grins slightly and suggests, " We thought that too, but things changed." Her eyes drift to Leo. Leo  
meets her gaze and looks away.

They've been at this for five months, ever since Leo became an Elder. He cannot admit to himself that he still loves Piper, and for her's and Wyatt's sake he can't come home. And I thought our lives we're complicated without future interference, or dead sisters'.

Phoebe says, " We've got plenty of time to fill Prue in on the matters at hand. Look, for right now we need to  
save Chris-"

She drifts off watching Leo pace over the creaking floorboards. Confused I watch his feet hit the creaking  
board too. I recall that Chris mentioned something about a floorboard-

" Leo-"

Phoebe finishes for me, " fix the floor board."

Prue eyes the board as well and grins. " Do you think she took him to the attic in the future?"

Phoebe crosses the room and stops over by Prue. She asks, " Would the board still be there in the future?"

" Unless we fixed it." I state, placing my hands on my hips.

Piper stands over the creaking board and says, " Yeah, unless we used it to send him something that he  
needed."

Phoebe turns to look at me and inquires, " What?"

" Like his powers." I answer, coming to the same conclusion that my sisters' have .

We need to send Chris his powers.

* * *

( **Chris' POV- His Future: Year 2027)**

**

* * *

**

I help Cade to her feet, as Wyatt walks towards us. Cade holds onto my hands as she steps to her feet and  
eyes her brother. He stops in front of the three of us, and I can feel Bianca stiffen as she draws near us. His  
eyes are a crystal blue haze, as he watches us.

" They are no threat to me," He recalls to his guards behind him.

They shimmer out and leave us to have our little reunion.

Wyatt turns his back to us and utters, " Of all people to betray me, Chris."

I snap at him, " I went back to save you- save you from what you've become."

Wyatt stops his pacing and whirls around questioning, " Save me? From what?"

I lift my chin defiantly, " From what ever evil turned you against your own family."

He chuckles lightly and states, " That has always been your problem Chris, the good versus evil getup. I'm  
past that. It is all about power."

I clench my jaw and utter, " And the one with the most power wins, is that it?"

His blue eyes flare up in delight upon his next words. " That is it. That is why I keep this- museum intact. To

remind everyone of the power I was born from and which I possess."

He never cared about anyone but his damn birthright. Since his mother died, it has been one thing after another,  
and Wyatt cared for no one and nothing- only his selfish greed.

Cadence steps up and barks out, " Wyatt, have you looked at the rest of the city? The city is collapsing

around us, unlike our home. We use to live here. We grew up here and it has become nothing to you but some shrine!" ,

I turn back to her and whisper into her head.

_Stay back, this is my fight- not yours. _

She purses her lips together and steps back. He eyes his sister and declares, " I think you should say no  
more before you test my patience."

I step in front of both Cadence and Bianca; claiming , " Leave them out of this."

Wyatt eyes me and then asks, " I have forgiven Bianca, and I can forgive you too, if you promise to never  
cross me again."

I tilt my head to the side and snap, " I think you know me better than that."

Wyatt snaps back, " I thought you could talk some sense into him."

Bianca rushes to my side and I hiss, " Leave her out of this."

Wyatt's hand rises up and he clenches his fist. I can feel my trachea closing my air way. I grasp at my throat  
and struggle for air. I stare into Wyatt's eyes as I fall to my knees.

" Leave him alone!" Cadence shouts out.

" Pardon me?" Wyatt snaps and shoves me with his powers off to the side. He'd kill her now for her defiance.  
He'd kill her and it would be because of me. I gasp as I breathe in and out, the oxygen pumping through my  
veins.

My eyes turn as I watch Cadence being thrown into a nearby table.

" You promised to turn him!" Wyatt shouts at Bianca.

Bianca rushes to my side and I watch as tears run down her face. " Chris, please- I didn't bring you here to  
die."

I reassure her, " Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

If my plan works, the sisters' should have placed a spell for me to read underneath a floorboard. My eyes fall  
on the exact board that Wyatt stands above. Then I shakily stand to my feet and charge at him like a mad  
man. He throws me off to the side, and I quiver at the agony.

" Chris!" Bianca begs.

Wyatt uses his telekinesis again to choke the life out of me. I can feel my feet leave the floor and I rise  
several feet into the air.

I gasp for air as Wyatt barks at me, " You are a waste- I don't need you anymore."

I choke and my throat closes in on me. So this is the end for me ...

Then I fall to the floor, and hear Bianca calling out, " Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. I can't hold him  
for long."

I scramble to my knees and uncover the floorboard where inside a yellowed paper sits; awaiting for me to  
open it. I grasp it and recite the spell, " Power of the witches rise, come to me from across the skies, return  
to me my magic, give me back all that was taken from the attack."

My strength fills my bones and I look up in time to see Bianca being flown across the room. Her body lands  
on a pile of debris, along with a large piece of wood through her stomach.

" NO!" I shout out and use my telekinesis on Wyatt. He flies into a large light fixture in the attic and is  
knocked unconscious.

I lunge for Bianca and reach her side. Her breathing is heavy and she eyes me. She smiles and chokes out, "  
Haven't we been here before?"

I gulp back my tears and smile at her, " Maybe we'll be here again."

" Maybe," She whispers.

I choke on a sob and place my head in her lap. Her breathing is labored and she gasps for air. " Yo-u can  
finish what we start-ed."

I look up and see her engagement ring in the palm of my hand. " Hurry, take the spell so he can't send  
anyone else."

I nod my head and don't look back. I lift onto my feet and reach the book. I flip through the pages and find  
the spell and recite, " Hear these words, hear this rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to  
where I'll find, what I wish, in place and time."

The triqutria on the attic's back wall is illuminated by the new portal awaiting me. I scramble for Cadence and  
help her up. She groans and I state, " You're coming with me."

She says nothing and I leap through the portal.

* * *

( **Piper's POV)

* * *

**

I stand next to Paige as Chris and Cadence come flying through the back wall of the attic. They both groan as  
they stand to their feet.

" Are you two alright?" Paige requests.

Chris moans and says, " Yeah, we're fine. Nice spell."

Phoebe stands to my left and suggests, " Yeah but we just put it in there, like two seconds ago."

Leo chimes in, " Yeah well you see the way time travel works-"

She cuts him off_, _" Yeah I don't want to know, I already have a headache."

I turn to Chris and Cadence and scold, " You two have some serious explaining to do."

They look at each other and then Chris apologizes, " I know, and listen I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am  
but-"

I cut him off and declare, " No butts, it's about time you tell us the truth. Now."

Cadence peers over at him and says to me, " He can't. Listen Piper, we can't explain and not because we  
don't want to, because there's only so much we can tell you or we'll change the future."

Paige crosses her arms and suggests, " Isn't that your whole point, to change the future?"

Chris nods and replies, " Yeah but that was suppose to be more like a surgical strike."

Leo adds in, " To save Wyatt?"

Chris looks over at him and says, " To save Wyatt."

Prue comes near us and asks, " And what about Bianca?"

Chris' eyes droop to the floor and back up at Prue, " Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore."

Prue shakes her head and says, " I'm sorry."

He says, " So you guys all right with us hanging around? I mean we have an  
extra hand with Cade too."

Leo turns to the four of us and I can see it in his eyes. He believes they're here to help. Something in his  
eyes tells me he's right. We need their help. " Absolutely," Leo replies to them.

Cadence breaks into a smile and take Chris' hand and leads him towards the doorway. I surmise that they  
probably need to talk, as do I and my sisters' need to have a little conversation.

I turn to them and ask Leo, " I think we're done here. Do you mind if I have some time alone with my  
sisters'?"

His blue eyes fall upon me and he nods without saying anything more and orbs out.

" What is all that about?" Phoebe requests as my eyes flicker back to her's.

I sigh and turn to them, the three of them watching me; Prue's eyes are careful, and unsure. Phoebe's eyes  
express a mixture of surprise, and Paige- Paige's express understanding.

" I think we need to make some changes around here," I call out.

Paige eyes turn to Prue and she asks, " Like someone explaining to their family, how she managed to survive  
all these years?"

Prue narrows her eyes at our younger sister and is about to retort, when I jump in, " No, it has been one  
hellva day, and I think we should respect her silence for awhile."

Paige's mouth drops open and she suggests, " Why?"

Phoebe sighs and utters, " Because if we can respect Chris and Cadence's silence, then we need to respect  
hers' as well."

Paige shakes her head, " I see. So Piper what kind of changes are we making around here?"

I look at her with sincerity and request, " I think you should move in with Richard. And," I pause and look at  
Phoebe, " I think you should move to Hong Kong with Jason."

They look at one another and Paige suggests, " I never said I wanted that."

I nod at them and state, " You didn't have too. The spell said it for you, both of you."

Phoebe complains, " We can't leave you alone."

I shake my head and claim, " I know believe me I do, but I have Chris, Prue and Cadence who can be here  
to help me. We can't keep sacrificing our lives forever. Mom did it, Grams did it, and even you Prue."

Prue's eyes meet mine and she understands what I'm saying. She remembers Andy's death five years before.  
She remarks to our sisters', " Piper's right. You can't keep putting off your lives."

Phoebe asks, " But what's if this doesn't work out?"

I shrug and suggest, " Then we'll worry about it then."

I reach for Phoebe and Paige's hands. Prue pats Phoebe's back and we all embrace each other as sisters'. I'm  
going to miss having them around, but this is for the best. I need to keep Prue away from Paige for awhile,  
until this all dies down and they can really get to know each other.

* * *

( **C****a****d****e****n****ce****'****s ****POV****. ****P****3)

* * *

**

I soak the rag back into the pot, and then place it back on Chris' back. He hisses from the sting of the hot  
water. I pat his shoulder and state, " Sorry that Wyatt did this to you."

He shrugs and his eyes watch the wall in front of us. " It was nothing- nothing compared to what he did to  
Bianca- I swear if I see the son of a bitch again I'II- I interrupt his plotting of destroying my brother.

" Chris' I'm sorry he killed her, but she let you come back. We have to finish what you began here and try  
not to make a mess," I reply, smirking as he hisses again at the pain.

He turns his head a bit and requests, " We huh? Can you keep this secret from the sisters'?"

I roll my eyes and claim, " It won't be hard, since they've kept things from us."

His head falls a bit and I press the rag harder into his shoulder. " Don't dwell on the past, we've got to focus  
on saving Wyatt."

His eyes turn in my direction and he whispers, " I know, but we're going to have to make sure things go  
according to plan. It is 2003 ya know."

I halt my workings on his back, and stop to think. 2003?

" What month?" I question.

" It's July 27, 2003", He calls softly.

July?

I count the months in my head and stammer out, " That's ten months before we're born."

He turns around, facing me. His eyes hold pain upon thinking of how long we have until our past selves are  
here, and now in the present. " You do realize we only have ten months before-"

He cuts me off_. _" I realized that awhile ago. But there's nothing we can do."

His eyes fall onto the floor and I grip his chin and lift it up to meet my eyes. They hold the pain of the future-  
the pain from all the years of not knowing the truth.

"So you're going to let your mother die?" I question.

His eyes flicker back to mine and he answers, " I can't change her future; Cade."

I nod and whisper, " Okay."

* * *

( **Prue's POV- On the top of the Golden Gate Bridge)

* * *

**

I plop myself down onto the side of the bridge and watch the lights from the cars pass by. I am waiting for  
Alpha's return. I needed to speak to him about my predicament. How am I suppose to persuade Leo to join  
us? He's only an elder, so why would he be allowed this gift? I'm not sure I quite understand it myself yet.  
But it's too late for me to just disappear from my family's life again.

"Hello Prue," Calls Alpha.

I turn my head to my right, and nod at him. I stand to my feet and ask, "So, Leo's life's a bit complicated  
huh? Why don't you explain how I can force him to join us?"

Alpha peers down at his shoes and says, " You cannot, you must be patient Prue, in all due time-"

I cut him off curtly, "When? When will he join us?"

Alpha sighs and declares, " Around the time his daughter is born; around the time that Chris and Cadence  
fight off the villain trying to turn Wyatt evil."

Perplexed I inquire, " Piper's not pregnant. And why would someone try to turn Wyatt evil?"

Alpha turns his head and utters, " Because he is the most powerful being born in a thousand years. He is the  
evil in their future who destroys the Charmed Ones."

I suck in a gulp of air and cough. " Why would they come back here-"

I drift off and realize the truth. Cadence is the daughter suppose to be born in several months- and Chris  
must be either her brother, or either Paige's or Phoebe's son. They came back to warn us ...

Alpha nods his head, "Yes- yes you see it now, don't you? You must be careful, fore everything they do here  
will change their future and yours as well. You must help them along the way, and when it is time you must  
persuade Leo to join us."

I lift my eyes to meet his and understand how complicated and unpredictable these next few months will be.  
I nod at him as he shimmers out and leaves me standing there to think.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n- Wow I'm certainly impressed by the number of people who have reviewed and favorited this story! Wow! Anyway- the end of summer is apporaching and I'm going to be teaching most of the time so please do not expect updates more than once a month. If I have time to do more then it will be a surprise for all of you! Anyway please review and enjoy!**

**-Gp**

**Chapter 6**

Timeline- 2 week after Prue's return.

**( Paige's POV)**

I sigh out of frustration as the papers in my hands fly out, and flutter everywhere: to my left, my right and in front of me they fly. This job for Buckland's Auction House is killing me!

I started working as a temp secretary last month, and I do nothing but stash a bunch of papers, answer phones and list possible buyers to the " people in charge". I begin to clean up my mess and a quiet, " here let me help you comes from my left."

I glance up and smile at my boss, Kaylbe Carlisle. His green eyes shine with desire to help. He hands me the remaining twenty pages of the information on a painting I'm suppose to fax out. I stand to my feet and grin and thank him.

" You're welcome, but what are you doing here so late?" He asks casually.

I gaze into his warm green eyes and it's hard not to stare. He isn't an ugly man after all. His face is long and he has a strong jaw. His eyes are covered by brown curls wrapping around his ears. His hair curls to his ears in a nice clean cut look. He smiles at me and it's no wonder he has no trouble getting women to his bed. That smile can make any woman's heart melt to her knees.

" Uh- I'm," I pause trying to pull myself out of checking my handsome boss out. I breathe and for a moment I wish I had Piper's power to freeze. Then again, maybe not- I might accidentally blow Mr. Carlisle's ass up and that would be such a waste- speaking of his ass…

" Are you alright Paige?" His low tone pulls me out of my ponderings and I stare back at his concerned gazed.

I shake off the moment and reply, " Uh yeah- I'm uh- just catching up on some work before I head home."

He smirks and suggests, " You're really a hard worker Paige, I think you might even find a permanent position here at Bucklands"

_Yeah in your dreams. _

His eyebrow rises slightly and he asks, " Do you want to have a drink after work?"

Wait- he just asked me to have a drink with him. I glance up into his anticipating eyes, awaiting either my rejection or acceptance. I bite my lip and utter, " I-uh- Mr. Carlisle-"

He interrupts me and says plainly, " Please- call me Kaylbe,"

I grin and state, " Kayble- I think your offer is a nice thing, but- I'm seeing someone right now-"

Not the reaction I was thinking he would have, I watch as he chuckles slightly. He nervously wipes his brow and then says, " That's alright. I was hoping to be friends with you- I did not expect a relationship."

I blush from the embarrassment I feel at reacting this way to him. Why would he want a woman like me anyway? There are plenty of blonde young models around this building….

I chuckle nervously back and declare, " I could use a good drink. Let me fax this and we can go. Have you ever been to P3?"

He nods and I suggests, " My sister, Piper is the owner. I'm sure I can get a discount."

He grins at this and says, " Then I will grab my coat and meet you back here in five minutes."

I nod and gather myself together, trying not to think about having a drink with my newfound friend….

**( P3- An hour or so later)**

The music blares around us, as I laugh at a joke Kaylbe has just told. His cheeks redden from his own chuckles. He waves his hand in front of him, apologizing, " I'm sorry, I don't tell jokes very well."

My smile widens and I reply, " It's no problem. It was a bit dorky, but I think I got it."

His emerald eyes land on me, and for a mere moment our eyes lock. There is something amazing about those eyes. It is like he can read my very soul, as if he knows my darkest hiding places, where I hide the fact I have powers.

_If only you were single, Paige._

Wait why am I thinking this? I'm with Richard, the man I live with. The man I'm possibly falling in love with. Or am I just rethinking of how my life wasn't as complicated before I met Richard? After all he has caused some problems with my family and I- last time we were with my sisters' he tried to place a spell on himself to change his Karma. That didn't work out so well and Phoebe was possessed by a dead hooker from France. Additionally, my long lost sister hasn't told any of us the truth of why she is here. Mix in our neurotic white lighter and future girl, and you have a complicated mess. Although this night, talking with Kaylbe is the most normal part of my life right now.

" You okay?" His voice murmurs as my eyes flicker to right over his shoulder. I had been staring for more than what was needed.

I shake off the memorizing nature of his voice and put a smile on my face replying, " Yeah- just thinking about some things going on in my life."

His eyes fall to the table and he asks, " Like your boyfriend?"

I narrow my eyes and tilt my head to look back at him. " Not really, mostly my sisters', things haven't been that great since-" I stop myself from saying anymore.

How come I feel like he would understand my concerns? I don't normally feel this comfortable with someone I hardly know. Perhaps I can have a friendship with him- and attempt to keep my hands off of him, so long as I'm with Richard….

He nods and says, " I see. I understand completely, I have three older sisters' myself."

My eyes widen again and I question, " Wow, must have been an adventure in your house."

His eyes express a glint of humor in them as they drift back onto the table. He says nothing as I watch Piper near our table. She wears her usual club attire and brings us our third round of drinks. She sets down my bottle of water, and places Kaylbe's martini in front of him.

" Thanks Piper, by the way this is my boss, Kaylbe," I introduce her to Kaylbe. He shakes her hand uneasily and she looks back at her own hand in curiosity.

" Nice to meet you, finally. Your club is amazing," He proclaims, grinning widely and talking over the blaring music.

She nods and suggests, " Thank you, and I'm sure Paige will make sure you get home safely."

I shake my head at her and she walks off back to the bar. Kaylbe turns his eyes back onto me and then looks at his watch. His smile fades into a grimace.

" You have to go?" I inquire, feeling the effects of happiness leave my system. For once, I've had a normal evening out, no magic, no Richard… no engagements with the future either….

He sighs and replies, " Yeah- I have an early meeting at the Auction house in the morning."

He removes his wallet from his black suit jacket's pocket and leaves a few ten dollar bills for the drinks. He begins to stand up and I suggest, " Wait, you shouldn't drive like this- let me drive you home."

He shrugs and grins that adorable smile of his. " All right then."

I grab my jacket and we head outside the doors of the building.

We make our way out the doors into the parking lot. I stop a few feet from my car to fiddle around and find my keys. I find them and accidentally drop them onto the ground. Kaylbe reaches down for them and hands them back to me. I stare back up at him and catch his gaze.

_Get home to Richard._

_Get home to Richard._

_Get home to Richard, before you screw up your relationship with him._

He smiles down at me. He must be near six-five and he murmurs, " Maybe we can do this again sometime. I had a great time with you, Paige."

I scratch my hair because of my nerves as I stare right on back. " I did too. I haven't had-"

I'm catch off guard when he shouts to me, " Watch out!"

Before I can respond, my body is thrown to the ground as, I watch a dark lighter fire an arrow into Kaylbe's right shoulder. He flinches in pain and cries out. He falls to the ground and I stare at the dark lighter. He grins back at me and says, " Got what I've been looking for."

He shimmers out, and then I scramble for Kaylbe's wounded form. His face is twisted in pain, and I take my coat and place it over his wound. He shudders and his eyes meet mine. He acts as if the poison is effecting him.

" Kaylbe, you okay?" I murmur to him.

His eyes open long enough for him to stare back, all he says to me is, " I'm sorry."

He shudders from the pain. I can't touch the arrow without poisoning myself. It dawns on me then. I can't truly escape magic…

Kaylbe's a white-lighter…..

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- School has been keeping me really busy and I haven't had a moment when I felt like writing in a long time, but here is the next chapter. Don't worry I''ll keep working on this story even though I'm very busy! Thank you for the reviews and please R&R if you want me to continue !**

**-GP**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**( Paige's POV- Manor)**

* * *

Even though my relationship with my sisters' has not been the best of late, I orb into the Manor. The only place I knew I could take Kaleb for him to be healed. He moans as I orb him to the couch and then I stand up and watch Piper's form enter into the living room. She rubs her eyes and blinks back the sleep.

" Piper, sorry to wake you but I have a magical emergency," I nod towards the hurt white lighter on the couch.

Her eyes flicker to the handsome man on the couch. Her eyebrows raised in confusion. " He's cute- I thought you and Richard were working on your relationship?"

I roll my eyes at her confusion and point at him. " Kaleb is a white lighter. I need you to call Leo. I don't have the power to heal. Please- Piper," I plead.

She nods, and calls out, " LEO!"

Leo's blue orbs fill the room and he is dressed in his elder's robe. His eyes are filled with worry. " What is it? Is it Wyatt?"

Piper points at me and then yawns, replying, " I'm going back to bed, if you need anything wake me up."

She turns to leave and I smile at her form leaving the room. I don't know how she balances between witch duties, the club and her son, but the woman is a machine. My eyes drift back onto Leo and I remember why I am here. I kneel before Kaleb and explain, " He saved me, and was hit by a dark lighter arrow, I know it is against the rules but can you heal-"

Leo interrupts my explanation and simply bends down and heals him. Kaleb's eyes flicker as the golden light heals his wound. He sucks in air and his eyes open moments after Leo has finished healing him. The arrow went through him, but he sits up and his eyes wander over to Leo. He smiles at him as if he is an old friend.

" Hello Kaleb, is this the fourth time I have saved your ass?" Leo remarks, folding his arms across his chest.

Kaleb's green eyes hold humor in them and he responds, " Of course you must remind me of my lapses in judgment over the last sixty years."

Leo smirks and shrugs, " Well- I remember this time back at the Battle of the Bulge-"

I hold up my hand and interrupt their friendly banter, " You know each other, how?"

Kaleb's eyes land on me and there is a glint of humor still there. He sits up and suggests, eyeing Leo, " Leo and I are old friends from the Great War. I served with him more than once- I guess I have some explaining to do-"

I shake my head and utter, " That would be wise of you."

Leo stops Kaleb from saying anymore and turns to me, suggesting, " Kaleb is a white-lighter that has been assigned to you."

I roll my eyes and mutter, " I already have a white-lighter, Leo."

Kaleb sighs and my eyes fall onto the handsome white-lighter. " I'm only assigned to you, Paige. It seems that the Elders thought you could use some mentoring with balancing out your white-lighter duties-"

I halt his statement and look back at Leo and proclaim, " If this is about charges, tell the elders I don't want any. I have enough on my plate right now."

Leo smiles and suggests, " No, you are not quite ready for that responsibility, however the elders feel you need training as a white-lighter and that is where Kaleb fits. He is going to be mentoring you for a few months until he feels ready that you can take on your full responsibilities as a white lighter."

I shake my head and argue, " Leo- there is enough going on right now! Between Chris and Cadence showing up, telling us we need to save the future, and with Prue- and now this!"

This must not be what Kaleb was expecting from me, because he stands up and sighs. His eyes shine with hurt and a hint of anger at my impatience. These are not traits of a white-lighter, but to hell with how a "obedient" white-lighter acts! I've had enough with the magical realm for a lifetime! I place my hands on my hips and retort at Kaleb's actions, " What? Not what you were expecting? I've had enough of the damn rules! Sorry to not want an extra piece of my life taken from me!"

Leo sighs and says, " Paige, this isn't about your duties in this realm. This has to do with growth as a white-lighter, and that is part of you. You cannot fight it forever-"

I narrow my eyes and retort back, " Yes I can! Look where it got you Leo! Your white-lighter duties took everything away from you, and you lost Piper and your son."

Leo's eyes fall away to the ground and he whispers, " I've made my choices, and it seems clear to me that you do not quite understand the larger picture. That is why the Elders have requested Kaleb to guide you."

Kaleb bites his lip and he says calmly, " If you do not feel ready for this, I respect that Paige. However, I agree with Leo. There will come a time for you to set aside everything else and deal with your white-lighter half. I am aware of your family's history and I know of Leo's own personal choices, but that is not you."

My eyes meet his green ones and I curtly retort, " I will see you at work, Mr. Carlisle."

His jaw flinches and he simply nods at me, and says to Leo, " I'll be going now."

He orbs out without another word. I bite my lip and turn towards Leo. My mind snaps and I shout, " Do you have to interfere in all of our lives? Can't you just trust we are doing the best we can!"

Leo's eyes fall to meet the wooden floorboards. He whispers, " I'm sorry for my interference, but this is important Paige, I would not assign this mission to Kaleb if it weren't important. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

My eyes burn into his as his eyes meet mine. I clench back a retort and fight back my own fears. I fight back because I know this issue was going to be brought up. I have always fought a part of my white-lighter duties throughout the last two years, and I am not ready to deal with them- not now at least.

Leo sighs and says, " Give him a chance to help you. This isn't just for your benefit. Kaleb is a model white-lighter, but he needs mentoring as well."

I narrow my eyes and whisper, " I'll think about it, and I'm not giving you any answers for now."

He nods and orbs out, leaving me to ponder in the darkness.

* * *

**( Chris' POV- Next Morning- August 11, 2003- Manor)**

* * *

I rub my eyes and plop down in a seat next to Cade. She pours us both a cup of coffee, and I wave my hand and a spoon flies over into my hand. With another wave the sugar slides down away from Piper's plate and I dip the spoon in the sugar. I stir the coffee and then take a sip of the bitter flavor. The hot liquid slides down my throat and my eyes burn from the taste. I have never been a huge fan of coffee' but with these late night demon hunts and star charts- I've had plenty to worry about and not enough shut eye.

Piper lifts her eyes from the paper she is reading and asks, " Do either of you want something edible besides that brown liquid?"

My stomach rumbles at the thought of Piper's cooking. She has forced her motherly ways on me and Cadence, ever since we both agreed to move into the Manor to protect Wyatt. There is plenty of room, considering Paige is living with Richard, and Phoebe is in Hong Kong. Speaking of Phoebe, she has missed the past three vanquishes because of her Chinese classes….

Cadence shrugs and slams her coffee down her throat. She grabs a napkin and wipes the leftover liquid from her face. " I don't want to heed your day Piper, and besides I'll make a deal with you. Chris and I should be back before dinner, so you can cook whatever you want for us, okay?"

Piper cracks a smile at us. She has had a lot of time on her hands now that the girls moved out. Cadence's finger taps my shoulder and she requests, " Um, you done there?"

I peer down at my coffee, and shudder. I should drink another cup before we get a move on, but I place the cup down and sit next to her, taking her hand we orb out.

* * *

**( Piper's Office- at P3)**

* * *

I place myself into my usual chair and Cadence works on her notes and maps. My eyes drift towards my best friend and I watch her carefully. Her cropped brown hair falls into her face, and covers those gray eyes of hers. She studies thoroughly the notebook in her hands. We have been attempting to figure out the exact timeframe of Wyatt's turning. We have no idea who caused this change in him, and we are running out of time. We know it happens between now and our births, which is not far beyond the end of the year. These last five and half months I have replayed over and over how his turning could have occurred. I have gone through the entire Book of Shadows and made notes of all the possible demons, and none have been a direct lead, all have come up short. Now that Cade is here and knows our predicament, perhaps I don't have to do this alone anymore.

Her eyes turn and I know she has caught me staring at her working. Her mouth forms a small smile and she asks, " What?"

I sigh and ponder on my thoughts of late. She hadn't spoken of what happened in the future- of the whereabouts of the rest of the family….

I gulp in air and ask, " Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Her smile fades away from her face and her eyes narrow. She snaps, " There is nothing to talk about."

I lift an eyebrow and claim, " I thought you'd want to catch me up on the resistance's missions, and what you've been up to for the last few months."

She sets the book down and stands up, hands on her hips. She bites her lip and starts pacing. She's upset, I don't need to be a empath to know when she's angry and upset. This emotion was coming from her, and it is directed at me. I stand up and place a hand on her shoulder. She brushes it off and there are tears threatening to fall. She bites her lips and shudders out of anger. " I'm pissed off. You- you left without saying anything to me! Until two weeks ago I didn't- I thought- Wyatt had-"

I bring her close and hug her to me. She sobs into my green sweatshirt and I hold her tight. My eyes close and I remember the last time I had seen her before coming to the past….

* * *

_Future March 2027, Resistance Post- Washington State._

_I knocked softly on her door. We had talked about the possibility of moving everyone out of the present post. Wyatt had tracked down our latest spy and had made sure to send a clear message back in the form of his body- more or less his ten fingers and nails separated from his body. The rest of his body had been sent, limp by limp- for several weeks until his entire body had been returned to our post. _

" _I don't want to talk, Chris," comes her voice softly. _

_I wave my hand and the knob turns so I can enter her room. Her eyes stare out the window she sits on. Her knees are curled up into her chest, and she hugs herself and sits with her back to the wall; her eyes never leaving the outside world. _

_I resist to keep the space between us and I come forward a few steps._

" _Don't come any closer," She suggests, her eyes still on the trees outside swaying in the wind._

" _I don't care if you don't want to talk about it, but I need to," I whisper harshly, swallowing the lumps in my throat. I break the bond of space between us and sit on the opposite ledge of the window ceil. _

_Her head is leaning against the glass and she utters, " You never did listen to anyone."_

_I shrug and a smile creeps onto my lips. It wasn't there for long and I whisper back, " I need you right now to listen to what I have to say. I need my best friend." _

_I touch her cheek and force her eyes to look at me. The expression in them breaks my heart. The storm expresses her distress and grief. It had been two days ago. Two very long days for both of us. _

" _Your best friend has left the building," Her voice says, hoarsely. _

_I brush away her brown strands in her face. Her eyes stare at my actions, shooting daggers in my direction. She blamed him. She blames me._

" _I know these last few days haven't been easy for either of us, but we need to deal with the facts: Gillian-"_

_She flicks my hand away and backs up further into her seat. Her eyes blazed over in terror. " Don't ever mention his name again!" She hisses through clenched teeth._

" _Cade- you need to face it, his death. He saved your-" _

_She cuts me off by slapping me across the face, standing to her feet. Her eyes fixated on stinging me further. " Don't talk to me about how he saved my life! He betrayed us! All of us! He is not worthy of our forgiveness!" _

_My cheeks stings from the impact and I huff out a breathe of air. My eyes stay on hers and I utter, " Yes- I understand that- but we both know he means more to you and I than anyone else in this resistance. You-"_

_She snaps, " What? You want to the throw the fact that I - I loved that monster in my face? That I wore rose-colored glasses through our relationship! HUH? C'mon Chris just tell me I told you so!"_

_My eyes downcast and I whisper, " I am not throwing this in your face. It is all right to grieve for him, Cade."_

_Tears sting her eyes and she winces from the action. They fall down her face and she snaps, " I am allowed to grieve? Who says? He betrayed us! He used me to get to you! I allowed myself to believe he actually cared for me! I will not grieve for a monster! I am glad he is dead!"_

_Her words heat the space between us. I can feel through our bond, her grief, and agony. Gillian had betrayed her in every way- and she felt is was her fault._

_I gulp away the emotions and whisper, " I know this, but we should both be grieving he was after all my brother."_

_She uses her telekinesis to through a vase at the wall. Her powers are tied to her emotions and her grief. She sobs and shouts, " Why don't you just go ahead and say it! Tell me I told you so! You know it will make you feel a whole lot better!" _

_My eyes fall away from her face and stare at the ground. I wanted nothing more than to release her from her pain. Gillian had placed this burden on her- He demanded her pain and attention. The thought shoots a revolting sickening feeling into my burning throat._

_She falls to her knees and places her hands on my knees. " Tell me it's my fault- please- I need to hear it from you."_

_My eyes meet hers- gray on gray. The agony is etched into her face, in her aging eyes. Someone so young should not be put through this- not her. _

_I cup her face and wipe the hot tears off her cheeks. I whisper, " It wasn't your fault. Gillian followed his own path- and so don't ever blame yourself for his mistakes."_

_She places her head on my knees and shudders from her sobs. _

My eyes drift open and I notice Cade has stopped crying. Her eyes peer back up at me and she utters, " I thought you were dead. I tho-ught I had lost you too."

I smile down at her and chuckle, " I wasn't sure I'd see you again, sorry to make you worry."

Her red-rimmed eyes smile back at me. She hugs me tightly and whispers, " Can we get back to work now?"

I nod and pull away from her. We had to come up with some information on who turns Wyatt. We don't have much time, and I know she isn't ready to speak of the past. Her eyes shine with past revelations and I know she isn't ready . Not yet. She'll talk to me about it when the time comes. So I situate myself back into my chair and turn back to the star charts.

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I have had this chapter done for awhile. However due to lack of time did not post it until now. In addtion, I am going to try to begin working on this piece again within the next few weeks. I've been sidetracked with my new job these last few months. Anyway enjoy and review as always if you would like to see more!

-GP

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Timeline: Aug 11, 2003**

**( Paige's POV)**

* * *

The sounds of my pink stilettos tap against the marble flooring of Buckland's Auction house. I stroll down through two hallways that lead into my boss' office- err rather my boss/mentor's office. A pair of eyes meet mine as soon as I arrive; a large pair of gorgeous green eyes, which belong to no other than Caleb Carlisle.

He leans on the desk casually, speaking to another employee- who happens to be a woman….

Gezze… with her very large black eyes burning a hole through him, I'm not so sure if there's any more of Caleb left. She sits there and glares at him. Whatever he has been talking to her about sure wasn't going too well. He turns to her again and waves her off. The woman's pissed off look has just now deflated.

I freeze in my tracks as he walks over to me and touches my arm. He leans forward and whispers into my ear, "Can I speak with you in my office?"

His breathe in my ear makes my heart pound faster- well hell just him being this close is driving me insane. I nod weakly. I can't trust my voice right now.

He pulls me forward and drags me voluntarily into his office. His jade eyes stare me down as he circles me and is now standing in front of me. His fingers trace the edge of his desk as he questions, "Why are you being so pig-headed about training?"

His words don't register at first because I'm too busy listening to every sound that is coming out of his mouth….

But then I see that stupid look men get when they aren't being heard. His eyes are narrowed, and he has his arms crossed against his chest, while leaning on his desk.

I snap out of my revere and retort, "I'm not being pig-headed. Look Caleb you don't know what I've been-"

His hand goes up and he snaps out, "Whatever you do; do not lecture me on your family life. Frankly, that all comes second to your white-lighter duties."

My cheeks burn at his comment. How dare he! I lunge forward and exclaim, "You have no idea what I've been through Mr.! Listen up and real good! My family life is tied into my magic in one way or another and quite frankly I'm sick of it! YOU! THE ELDERS AND DEMONS CAN ALL GO TO HELL!"

Caleb grabs my arm and orbs me out. We orb out onto the San Francisco bridge, with the wind blowing all around us. His arms are outstretched as he proclaims, "You don't get it. You and your sisters are part of a bigger world! The world does not revolve around the Charmed Ones! So you might want to take a look."

I back a few feet away from him and shout over the wind, "You know what? GO TO HELL! The only thing I'm concerned about right now is to help the two crazy ass kids from the future save my nephew! So you see I see the larger picture. Wyatt is powerful and in danger; he is more important than the entire world put together!"

Caleb rubs his chestnut curls back behind his ears and sighs. His hands are on his hips and he states, "Paige, if you allow me to teach you, then your powers might be strong enough to help them save Wyatt."

It is my turn to place my hands on my hips- out of defiance.

I glare at the handsome white-lighter in front of me and allow him to continue, "Just give me a chance, please."

I look away, and out at the blue sky. I clench my jaw and then turn back to Caleb. He does have a valid point. I hate to give in, but he's right.

"Fine," I state in defeat.

His grim expression changes then. He smiles that wide crooked grin and says, "Good, let's get started."

Let's get started? Don't we have to be at the office?

He then approaches me and shoves me off of the bridge! I yelp as I fall helplessly several hundred feet, towards the cold freezing waters of the Bay. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on orbing. I orb in the nick of time back onto the bridge and just glare at the man in front of me. Caleb's eyes express merriment and he says, "Good job, now why don't we start with something simple eh? How about some mediation?"

I keep glaring at him but agree to his methods of torture, and I do mean torture.

* * *

**(Prue's POV)**

* * *

I have wasted two weeks of my life. Leo comes swiftly in and out of the Manor, only to see Wyatt and to check on the progress of saving Wyatt. Oh did I mention everything revolves around this boy?

Alpha said it may take several weeks but I did not think it would be this dreadful- I forgot what life was like in the manor before I became an Avatar; chaotic. I miss the pace of the daily life I've lived for these last two years; coming and going when I please and doing what I want, without any questions; or nagging younger sisters. Piper isn't terrible; she just loves mothering me and everyone around her with food. Phoebe isn't here to bother, but Paige….

Paige just plain out irritates me. She is rash, curious and won't leave things alone. She is dangerous and I fear if anyone figures out why I'm here, it will be her….

My eyes adjust to the setting sun as I try to keep track of Leo's orbs. He's traveled several hundred miles in the last few hours. I close my eyes and follow the leftover path. I shimmer out and open my eyes when I shimmer into a dimly lit bathroom?

I hear sounds of laughter coming from behind the shower curtain. I back myself into a corner, where there is a toilet. I didn't want to follow Leo into a romantic sensual setting with his wife!

Oh that's right- Leo and Piper separated…

Does that mean Leo's seeing someone too? Like Piper is currently seeing Greg?

"Leo, stop that soap doesn't belong in my hair!" A woman chuckles out.

I sit down on the toilet seat and continue to listen intently to the conversation:

" Well, you shouldn't have put cold water into my shampoo bottle," Leo jokes and I hear the sounds of splashing beginning.

" Leo!" The woman shrieks from the oncoming water splashing. I hear the sounds of the water moving and the movement of a towel on the other side.

Shit- they'll see me….

" If you're gonna start that I'm getting out of here and you may bathe alone." The woman complains with no conviction.

The curtain moves and I instantly freeze the situation before the woman or Leo figures out I am here. The woman freezes with her towel wrapped around her. I step around her and peer at her face, wondering who this woman is.

Her brown hair is soaked with bubbles included. Her eyes are a crystal blue and her face is thin. She is probably around Paige's age. I don't know where I have seen her face before but she looks familiar.

I don't need or want to look past her to find Leo in the bath. Yeah that would be most awkward. No wonder why Leo is not available at most hours of the day…

I stand up and shimmer out of the bathroom….

* * *

**( Cadence's POV)**

* * *

I lean back on the couch, reading over the Book of Shadows once more. I rub my eyes in defeat. I have been scrambling through this book for hours, trying to find any information on possible threats to Wyatt. I slam the book close out of frustration and sigh heavily.

I've been her for nearly two weeks and still have no clue as to who is going to turn my brother. Chris has been here for three months and hasn't figured it out yet either. Speaking of Chris where the hell is that friend of mine? He was suppose to be looking over star charts or something along those lines. We only have a few weeks before our deadline-or rather his deadline. And with the exception of Piper and Leo's breakup- I don't see how we are going to pull this one off without explaining the situation to them.

_Yeah right Cade- like they'll actually believe your story._

I lean back and stare at the ceiling of the Manor. The dull cream and pastry colors haven't changed since I left this house. I remember staring at the same ceiling colors at night while my Piper and Phoebe argued over when we were going to leave the country. We never did leave….

In the end it killed both of them.

In the end Wyatt got a hold of them .

Chris and I are the only ones left.

I think Wyatt on purposely left us alive. He wouldn't harm me because we share the same blood. He is my brother…. But I don't think he would consider it after I helped Chris escape this time. If we fail on our mission, I don't think either of us will be able to return to the future. What is left of it anyway?

_There is nothing left except for you and Chris. _

_There is nothing but your vengeance against the people who turned your brother into a traitor. _

I shut my eyes as I remember the day Wyatt killed for the first time….

_Gazing across the room, I see my mom and Aunt Phoebe laughing about how fat she was getting. Aunt Phoebe was due any time now with her first child. She and Coop had waited to have children because of her career. It was mine and Chris' fourteenth birthday. _

_I peer over at my so-called twin. His eyes sparkle with merriment as he rips open his gift from my mom. It was a new skateboard. Chris loved to do tricks on that thing until it broke from the wear and tear. _

_I smile back as he claims my mother into a large bear hug. He cheers, " Wyatt you've got to see the new wheels your mom bought me!" _

_My older brother smirks at Chris and checks out the red and white skateboard he is holding. He ruffles back his curly locks and replies, " Nice ride huh? Wait until your old enough to drive and get a car. It's much better than this set of wheels."_

_I roll my eyes at my sixteen year old brother. Since he had passed the driver's test a few months before, he thought he was the " shit" as Aunt Phoebe called him. _

_I lean against the wall as Mom passes by me with a tray full of cookies. I snatch one off of the plate and she gives me a dirty look. I shrug it off and ask, " Hey did dad say anything about showing up for the party?"_

_My mother's expression softens and her eyes appear tired. She always barring the burden of telling dad's old excuses for not showing up. Mom says, " Honey, you know your dad has business with the Avatars. He can't always be here…"_

_My head droops back away from her and my eyes connect to the floor. I can feel tears in the back of my eyes beginning to fill up. I wouldn't cry over my father again. He would never hurt me again in this way. _

_Chris comes and leans against the wall with me. He takes my hand and wheels us around the corner. He leads me into the kitchen and I sigh heavily as we are left alone. I choke back the tears as he suggests, " You don't seem to be having a good time."_

_I look up at him and nod. I don't need to say the words. He knows why I'm upset. My father always has let me down. He is always here on Wyatt's birthday- and every occasion that has to do with my damn big brother. But when it comes to an event for me? I'm lucky to be acknowledged as a human being. _

_I wipe away the tears and whisper, " It's-just- for once I wish he would be here."_

_Chris rubs back his shaggy brown hair and pats my shoulders. He snaps, " He's an asshole Cade. He doesn't give a shit about anybody but Wyatt and those damn Avatars. Don't let him ruin your birthday. Not again."_

_I chuckle at his response to my emotions. Chris hated my father for his actions towards me. I lean into his arms and state, " Thanks. I needed this kick in the ass."_

_He chuckles back and then there is a large crash heard in the next room. Then another. Chris and I scramble for the doorway and lean around the corner to see our family members hiding behind furniture. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Aunt Phoebe demands._

_My eyes find the demon attacking my family; it happens to be Beta. Beta is one of the Avatars that my father works with! _

"_Taking care of something that never should have been born." She answers, and fires upon Wyatt. Wyatt ducks out of the way. _

"_Wyatt!" Mom shouts, but it's too late. _

_Beta fires and Mom jumps in front of my brother. I watch in horror as my mother's eyes are wide in shock. She peers down at her bloody cashmere shirt and collapses to the floor. _

"_MOM!" I scream._

_I run to her fallen body and press down onto her wound. Blood is everywhere, pooling out of her. She shudders and her eyes find mine. " Mommy," I whisper like a five year old child._

_She sputters out, " Cady-I love-yo-" _

_I shudder and tremble as her hands slack and her head falls to the side. Her eyes are wide open and I shudder as I peer down at her blood on my hands. Sobs escape my throat and I fall over my fallen mother's body. _

_I do not hear anything but murmurs around me. The screams of Beta reach my eyes but I do not look up. Though I know someone has killed her. _

"_What has happened?" Leo inquires. _

_My eyes snap up at the sound of my father's voice. My eyes find his form standing over the scorch marks of his former ally. Who vanquished her? Aunt Phoebe is in no form to be vanquishing demons on her own. _

_Wyatt glares at our father and shouts, "YOUR KIND JUST KILLED MOM!" _

" _What?" He turns in our direction and his eyes fall onto me leaning over her lifeless body. _

" _Piper…" He whispers and bends down to try and comfort me. _

_I claw at his hands and scream at him, " NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

_His eyes find mine and he utters, " Cadence, please-"_

_Wyatt's voice snaps in the background, " Like she said, leave her alone."_

_My father ignores him and again tries to comfort me. I flinch at his touch. Wyatt shoves him away using his powers. He barks out, " "I SAID leave them alone or I'll kill you too!" _

_Wyatt killed Beta?_

_My father stands up and brushes off the dust on his shirt. He replies, " "Wyatt… Avatars are good, not evil… We did not mean for your mother to get hurt. Beta was consumed with anger, you cannot be afraid of us…" _

_Wyatt screams " Shut up! I don't want to hear it! YOU betrayed this Family! We helped your kind when it was needed and this is how we get thanks for it! YOU KILLED MY Mother!" _

"_Wyatt…" Leo warns as he takes a step closer to me. _

_Wyatt only responds by firing upon Leo. Leo is sent flying backwards and into the nearest wall. Gillian and Chris grab Wyatt's arms and try to hold him back. _

"_What are you doing? He let them kill her! Let me go!" He shouts._

"_Wyatt Stop! He's your father!" Aunt Phoebe begs._

"_NO! How can you side with him? I hate you! I hate you all!" He screams and orbs out. _

"_Wyatt!" I cry out for my brother. _

My eyes snap over at the sound of Mom's voice. " Cadence are you taking a nap down here?"

I sit up and rub my eyes and find Piper looking at me with an amused grin on her face. I attempt a smile back while the thoughts I remember reliving in my mind. Her mangled bloody body drooping to the floor….

" Cadence? Chris was looking for you," Piper murmurs as she passed by the couch.

I sigh and sit up just as Chris orbs in looking frustrated as all hell.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I forgot that I had this chapter on my computer and realized I could update it. It's short, but if you enjoy this story then please review and I'll be glad to update it!**

**Chapter 9**

**(Cadence's POV- Manor Attic)**

I yawn and stare up at my best friend. He huffs out a frustrated growl. His hands are on his hips and he begins pacing the attic like a lion on the prowl. I tilt my head as I watch him pace back and forth. Back and forth. His thoughts are clouded over as I attempt to read them. He blocks my attempts and I recoil in response. A slight twinge at my heart strings pull at this blockage. Chris never blocks me out unless there is something he doesn't want me to know or he's pissed off at me.

" Did I do something?" I whisper quietly with a slight hint of sleepiness still etched in my voice.

He keeps pacing and growls under his breath and shakes his head.

_No. _

"Chris, talk to me," I state calmly.

Chris stops his pacing and turns to me. He rubs his hand through his hair and waves his hand to send a few books flying off of the nearby table. His anger shoots through me and I wince at the strength of it. Whatever is going on, he isn't happy about it.

" He's here." He utters through clenched teeth.

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. " Who?"

His eyes reach mine and the anger there is filled with resentment. " Kaleb, Paige's new white-lighter mentor."

My eyes widen at his response and reply, " He's here? Did he follow us back from the future?"

Chris shakes his head and mutters, " No, he's not from the future. He's from this time."

I sigh in relief and stand up to attempt to calm him down. " Of course he is. Remember he aided Paige with her magic during this time in her life."

His eyes glare into mine as he retorts, " Well he's a bloody failure at his job and a good liar as well."

I touch his shoulder gently and attempt to sooth his fury. " He's not the same man from our future Chris. He doesn't know anything about our time or what he's done."

Chris flinches upon feeling my touch and snaps, " So? He doesn't do any good for anyone when he's around. He couldn't save her… hell he couldn't stop Gillian from destroying everything we knew."

I back up a step and flinch upon hearing my dead lover's name. His death and betrayal radiates through me still. The wounds he has inflicted upon both of us is still fresh in our souls….

His eyes soften as he notices my response to his dead brother's name. He sighs and plops down on the couch I had been napping on moments ago.

His eyes gleam with weariness and from lack of sleep. We both have exhausted ourselves these past two weeks with demon hunts of every kind while planning for our future.

" Chris we can't interfere with his destiny in their lives, especially Paige's," I mutter, watching him rub his hands through his hair.

He sighs and whispers, " I know this, but it doesn't change anything Cade. He lied to all of us."

I kneel down beside him and grasp his hands and reassure, " He lied to protect us from the truth, especially you."

His eyes flare in anger and he states, " He didn't do it to protect me, he did it to ignore the pain of the past and to protect himself. He never cared for any of us."

I squeeze his hands and utter, " You need to let it go, Chris."

His eyes glitter in anger as he snaps, " Let it go? You're one to talk since you can't forgive a dead man for his sins."

I pull back and that fluttering reminder of the betrayal is back, pounding at my heart's door. I gulp down the agony and breathe before answering him, " That's different Chris…. He was different. Kaleb never betrayed us."

His eyes narrow at me as he barks, " Really? I don't see any other difference Cade. He lied to me about his past with our family and betrayed our trust just like Gillian-"

My calm demeanor snaps at the mention of his brother's name. Chris flinches as I retort, " Don't compare Kaleb to him! He's _nothing_ like the dead bastard."

I step back and Chris is about to retort to my response but we hear a large _crash_ from downstairs.

" Piper watch out!" I hear Prue's voice shout out.

Another large crash is heard and I send an alarmed look at Chris. He nods and we both orb to see what new demon has attacked now. My eyes land on an open doorway inside the Manor's stairwell. I whirl around to find Piper getting up off the floor while Prue lifts a man's head onto a table. My eyes widen as I ask, " What the _hell _happened here?"

The man or rather less the head with a pair of Harry Potter glasses replies, " That is an excellent question to ask."

Prue rolls her eyes and asks, " How about I ask you a question. How are you still talking without your body?"

The headless man replies, " Fortunately the rest of me is still intact at Magic School, otherwise I'd be-"

Piper eyes him and says, " Hang out a second- Magic School?"

The headless man suggests, " Yes, anyway as I was saying as long as my body remains there- I can't- uh, you know die."

Piper replies, " Like the doorway in the middle of my stairway? Cadence, or Chris have either of you heard of this Magic School?"

Chris' eyes the headless man and then Piper carefully. We knew of Magic School very well. Chris and I both attended until Piper's death eight years ago….. It was a home away from home during the school year- at least for me.

Chris sighs and replies, " Yes, it is a school for magical children ran by an elder called Gideon."

Prue eyes us and asks, " Do you know this- head?"

Chris shrugs and says, " No, but I remember the stories as a child growing up about this event in Magic School history."

The headless man asks, " You're from the future? Do you happen to know if I make it out of this mess alive?"

Chris ignores the man's pleas and states to Piper, " The legend about the headless horseman is true. He attacked magic school to frighten away the students. And I think his first victim was a professor at the school- Sigmund right?"

Sigmund nods and replies, " Yes, that would be me. Now if you don't mind we really need to be going."

Chris eyes him and suggests, " It would be wise to help him, if Magic School is under attack then we should all go. A lot of magical children's lives are at stake."

Piper holds up her hands and suggests, " Hold on a second Chris, we can't keep doing this."

I fold my arms over my chest and mutter, " What Piper?"

She grunts out of frustration and exclaims, " We can't keep putting our lives off for every demon you and Chris have us going after."

I eye Chris and utter, " _A bit of an overachiever?" _

He shrugs and Piper's eyes narrow while she watches our interactions. Her hands create a circular motion as she questions, " Is there something I should know going on in those heads of yours?"

Chris shrugs again and states, " I know you and your sisters have been on quite the demon hunt as of late, but this isn't suppose to happen. Magic School is protected from the inside out. And besides the demon behind this might be after you and your sisters so it's worth the risk."

Prue has observed our debate these last few minutes without uttering her own opinion of the matter. Piper's eyes are drawn to her older sisters' as Prue speaks up, " I think we should help the Magic School, besides Sigmund cannot stay on our foyer table forever."

Piper nods and says, " Okay fine, but we all can't go through the magical door. I think we should call Phoebe and Paige home to take care of business."

Prue shakes her head uttering, " No, Phoebe is busy with Jason and Paige is with Kaleb. I think we should go and Chris and stay back and watch Wyatt."

Piper eyes Chris wearily and mutters, " I don't think that is such a good idea."

Chris' eyes flash with melancholy for a brief moment before he announces, " Fine then Prue can stay here and I'll go with you and Cadence."

Prue rolls her eyes and states, " NO, I think it is better for two charmed sisters to go with Cadence. Chris is quite capable of watching Wyatt."

Piper replies, " It's settled then. Chris can baby-sit Wyatt and we'll check out the situation at the school."

Chris' eyes find mine and he states firmly, " Fine, Wyatt's napping anyway should be an easy task to watch him then."

Prue walks towards the doorway and uses her telekinesis to open the pathway to magic school.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
